


Rosa

by Dan_G_Panterita



Category: Pokemon
Genre: Cilan - Freeform, Dento - Freeform, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-09
Updated: 2011-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_G_Panterita/pseuds/Dan_G_Panterita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>¿Adivinen quien se puso al día con el anime de pokémon Best Wishes y anda toda inspirada? Y que resulta que el Cilan es mi personaje favorito *3*<br/>Cualquier error haganmelo saber :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	Rosa

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Adivinen quien se puso al día con el anime de pokémon Best Wishes y anda toda inspirada? Y que resulta que el Cilan es mi personaje favorito *3*  
> Cualquier error haganmelo saber :D

A veces le parecía increíble que siendo precisamente él, sólo pudiera compararla con una rosa. No es por ser presumido ni nada, sólo que tratándose de un sommelier de clase A, tan perfeccionista y distinguido como él, valerse sólo de una sencilla palabra para describirla… no le parecía correcto. Le dejaba un sabor insoportable y lleno de ansiedad, porque sabía que podía lograr más si lo trabajaba. Pero la cuestión estaba en que entre más lo trabajaba más y más se aferraba a la rosa ¡No encontraba nada más!

Repasó en su cabeza todo tipo de flor existente, porque una rosa era demasiado cliché para su gusto, y nada.

Para Cilan, resultaba imposible, hacer una degustación perfecta y digna de su categoría sobre Cabernet. Porque en su mente, sólo la veía como una perfecta rosa en botón, que antes de conseguir su bien desarrollada belleza para defenderse, se valía de sus afiladas espinas.

* * *


End file.
